These days, along with the development of communication technology and video processing technology, multimedia content is routinely utilized. Together with this tendency, there are frequent requests for an intelligent user interface that enables viewers of a variety of multimedia content to select desired scenes from the multimedia content and immediately view the scenes.
Users want to exclude advertisements in multimedia content, portions that have already been viewed, or portions that are not of interest and want to begin watching the multimedia content from a desired time point. However, when an analog apparatus such as a conventional video tape is used, random access to a desired point thereof is physically impossible. Thus, a user should directly check and access the desired portion by using a fast forward function. Recently, due to digital technology for multimedia content, it has become possible to immediately access a desired reproduction point with high accuracy.
However, fast forward (FF) and fast rewind (FR) functions used for high-speed search of digital content require many user inputs in order to move to an accurate position desired by a user. Also, a user must pay attention to the reproduction of media in order to check whether movement is made to a precise desired position. Also, a pre-existing search method is not appropriate when a user wants to quickly watch only key scenes by skipping to them.